We Are Familly
by Ukeru V. Yomigaeru
Summary: "Mine sayang papa lebih dari apapun, tapi Mine mau mama."


"Mine sayang papa lebih dari apapun, tapi Mine mau mama."

WE ARE FAMILLY

RATE: T+ untuk jaga-jaga,

Genre: Familly, romance

Pair: Shika x Kuro lagi.

DISCLAIMER: Masih Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Ane Cuma pinjem beberapa char untuk menuntaskan hasrat curahan otak.

"Papaaa bando Mine mana?"

"Ukhh, sebentar Mine, papa sedang menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Papa maaf ambilkan handuk,"

"Gin, kenapa kau tak ambil sendiri? ck"

Aku mulai gila dengan teriakan-teriakan putra-putriku setiap pagi. Mine yang mondar-mandir dikamar mencari sebuah Bando berwarna merah menyala, dan Gin yang berteriak dari kamar mandi, Aku sudah menjadi seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga saja.

Sambil membenarkan dasi, aku membuat omelet. Entahlah, sebagai orang tua tunggal, disamping harus menjadi 'ibu' untuk mereka, aku juga harus tetap menjalankan kodratku sebagai ayah. Aku bekerja dibawah naungan Nara corp. Jabatanku cukup tinggi. Tapi masih dibawah ayah. Haha entahlah kapan ia akan mewariskan perusahaan besar itu padaku.

"Gin-chan, Mine-chan... ayo sarapan dan jangan lupa habiskan susu nya. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat, kalian tidak boleh kesiangan." Ujarku sambil memakai sepatu.

Gin dan Mine saling pandang. "Sekarang hari minggu kan pa?" Gin bersuara ambil mengunyah makanannya.

Reflek aku melihat kalender yang menggantung didinding. "Ah iya, baiklah papa akan mengantar kalian ke bibi Ino, kalian disana dulu ya?" Ujarku benar-benar lupa, tapi memang ada sangat-sangat banyak berkas yang harus kukerjakan dikantor. Intinya aku harus tetap kekantor.

"Ini kan Weekend, kenapa papa tetap kelja?" eluh Mine sambil manyun, "Kapan ada waktu main sama mine juga Gin-chan?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Ayo cepat, nanti bibi Ino keburu jalan-jalan dengan Inoisa," Kataku tak meggubris ucapan Mine yang cukup njleb dihati. Mereka melangkah gontai kearahku.

Sesekali kuelus rambut hitam mereka saat berjalan menuju Rumah Ino, jarak rumahku ke rumah Ini memang tidak jauh, hanya terhalang rumah Choji saja.

"Papa lihat meleka..." Mine menunjuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang duduk ditaman, disana ada ayah, ibu dan anak dari clan Fuma. "Meleka tellihat bahagia. Itulah kelualga yang dikatakan bu gulu nata, Disana ada mama, papa, dan anaknya. Tapi pa... yang mine heran, kenapa mine Cuma punya papa, dan gin-chan? Apa Mine tak punya mama?" Aku melirik wajah Mine, ia terlihat polos dan membuatku sedih.

"Mhh Mine, ayo beri salam pada bibi Ino," ucapku mengalihkan perhatian, Mine langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang tengah menyiram bunga di halaman rumahnya.

"Ohayou ba-san," salam mereka kompak, kecuali tambahan Gin yang menguap diakhir katanya.

"Ohayou Gin-chan, Ohayou Mine-chan, Ohayou Shika. Ada apa?"

"Mmm seperti biasa. Aku boleh menitipkan mereka kan? Kuharap mereka tak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo kedalam... Inoisa sedang menggambar dengan ayahnya."Ujar Ino lembut. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ayo Gin-chan, Mine-chan. Jangan nakal ya." Kataku mengelus rambut mereka, "Papa berangkat dulu," imbuhku.

"Papa, kapan-kapan Mine juga mau kaya Inoisa-chan bisa main sama papanya." Ujar Mine merengut sebelum berlari kedalam rumah Ino disusul Gin yang malas-malasan masuk.

Aku menghela nafas dan menggeleng sedih, tentu saja. Sai adalah seniman yang kebanyakan tinggal dirumah, kecuali mencari inspirasi.

"Kau tak apa Shika?" Tanya Ino terlihat khawatir, ia menghampiriku.

"Tidak apa Ino, hanya..."

Ino menepuk pundakku, "Kusarankan untuk meluangkan waktumu," kata Ino lembut. Dia benar-benar berubah setelah memiliki Sai dan Inoisa, ia terlihat lebih keibuan dan tidak terlalu berisik, mungkin... kuharap aku tak perlu menarik kata-kataku.

"Mhh, Iya Ino. Kurasa begitu. Terimakasih..."

Ino mengangguk cepat, "Serahkan aja mereka, mereka tidak akan kelaparan dirumahku," katanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Aku menguap lebar saat menghadapi begitu banyak berkas. Aku sungguh tak berselera malihatnya. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Ino tadi pagi. Bukan, bukan masalah Mine dan Gin tidak akan kelaparan selama dirumahnya, ya jika itu sampai terjadi aku akan menuntutnya. Tapi ini tentang sarannya agar aku meluangkan waktu.

"_Papa, kapan-kapan Mine juga mau kaya Inoisa-chan bisa main sama papanya."_ Wajah Mine melintas dibenakku, betapa polos dan kesedihannya tak bisa ia samarkan dibagian mata bulatnya.

Aku mulai menimang-nimang sesuatu, sebuah simple plan. Dengan gerakan cepat kusambar telepon yang terpajang(?) di meja kerjaku, aku menghubungi kantor bagian pusat-ayahku- yang konyolnya ada disamping ruanganku.

"hn Ada apa Shika?"

"Aku mau minta cuti ayah, mulai hari ini entah sampai kapan."

"Kenapa?"

Aku buru-buru menutup telepon, malas sekali menjelaskan semua masalah rumahku lewat telepon. Persetan, aku ingin cepat pulang dan memberi Mine dan Gin kejutan kecil.

Diperjalanan pulang aku sengaja mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli 3 buah coklat besar untuk Mine, Gin juga Inoisa. Umumnya anak-anak akan menyukainya kan? Jika tidak sungguh merepotkan coklat ini akan sia-sia.

"Terimakasih, Kembaliannya untukmu saja," Ujarku sebelum meninggalkan meja kasir dan melanjutkan tujuan utamaku.

"Ino, dimana Mine dan Gin?" ujarku menghampiri Ino yang tengah lesehan didepan TV menyala.

Ino terlonjak kaget, "Eh, Shika kau mengagetkanku tahu. Ngomong ngomong kau lewat mana?" selidiknya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melirik jendela, habisnya pintu dikunci dan diketuk berpuluh-puluh kali tak ada yang dengar. Dasar ibu-ibu dia malah menonton sinetron, merepotkan.

Ino menghela napas, "Mereka tertidur dikamar Inoisa." Jawab ino seraya mengerling kearah kamar bernuansa biru bercorak doraemon.

"Sajek kapan?"

"Agak lama sih. Palingan mereka kecapekan habis main sepeda dengan Sai, sampai-sampai Sai juga ketiduran." Katanya menunjuk-nunjuk suaminya yang tertidur di sofa dengan tidak sopannya memakai ibu jari kaki.

Aku menghampiri pintu berhias rumbai-rumbai biru itu tanpa memperdulikan Ino, kemudian aku masuk dan berniat membopong keduanya pulang. Namun mereka malah terbangun bersamaan.

"Eng- papa pulang?" tanya Gin mengucek matanya, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Coba tebak papa bawa apa?" ujarku menyolek hidung Mine dan Gin bergiliran. Mine menggeleng, nampaknya ia belum bangun betul.

"Taraaa, papa bawa coklat buat kalian." Ucapku ceria dengan OOC nya mengiming-iming coklat dihadapan mereka.

"YEAAA asyikk! Mine mau Mine mau!" Jerit Mine kesenangan sampai membangunkan Inoisa.

Kubagikan coklat untuk Gin dan Mine, Inoisa menatapku datar seolah sebal dengan kami yang mengganggu tidurnya, "Isa-chan juga dapat." Ujarku menyodorkan satu coklat yang tersisa.

"Mmm terimakasih paman," ujar Inoisa dengan senyum palsu ala Sai, ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah Ino, terimakasih sudah menjaga Mine dan Gin, kami pulang dulu." Ujarku sambil memanggul Gin dan Mine di pundak.

"Mmm," Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum, aku tahu dia masih berfokus pada sinetron kesayangannya yang berjudul "Anak-anak Uchiha," yang tingkat ke OOC annya luar biasa, disadur dari sinetron Indonesia.

"Ayo pamit pada Bibi Ino,"

"Kami pulang dulu bibi," Ujar Gin dan Mine kompak, akupun memanggulnya pulang, hn tak lupa lewat jendela ckckck

"Papa, mereka masih disana," Tunjuk Mine kearah keluarga fuma yang tadi pagi sempat kami lihat.

"Kalian juga bisa tetap bersama papa mulai besok." Ujarku,

"Papa di PHK?" jerit Gin dengan OOC nya membuatku sweatdrop, ia mengguncang-guncang bahuku yang ia naiki.

"Tentu saja tidak, Gin."

Gin berhenti membuat gempa lokal,

"Lalu?" Gin memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum bangga, "Mulai minggu depan, mungkin setelah dapat tempat bagus. Papa mau buka restoran tak jauh dari rumah, jadi kalian bisa terus dengan papa, papa juga gak perlu titip kalian di bibi Ino. kalian setuju?"

Gin dan Mine saling pandang, "SETUJU!"

Yah aku rasa besok adalah waktunya ke dokter THT.

.

.

.

.

Kulirik bawah kanan layar dekstopku yang menyala sekitar tiga jam lalu berkutat dengannya seperti anak muda pacaran zaman sekarang tak mau pisah. Sebenarnya aku mau pisah. Aku tengah mencari restoran kecil yang dijual lewat Internet, tapi tak kunjung ada yang cocok dan dekat. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah restoran ramen yang dijual di *plak*. Aku sumringah seketika saat melihat alamatnya yang tidak jauh dengan rumahku. Tapi rasanya mataku mulai terasa perih, entah berapa puluh kali aku sudah menguap sejak tadi, `10:03am` itu yang terlihat disana, sekali lagi aku menguap entah kenapa dalam hidupku selama dua puluh lima tahun kurang dua bulan, sebelas hari, dua jam, dua belas menit selalu terasa kantuk, mungkin takdir. Entahlah terlalu merepotkan untuk memikirkannya, yang jelas sekarang waktunya menjemput putra putriku di sebuah taman kanak-kanak unggulan di Konoha. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopku dan menutupnya kemudian bergegas dengan sebuah Vespa hijau yang memiliki sespan disamping kiri favorit kedua Nara kecilku, tak terasa bibirku terangkat membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya mereka saat menghambur kepelukanku dan berebut untuk menceritakan segala pengalaman barunya di TK bersama ibu guru 'cantik' menurut Shikagin-putraku- dan Shikamine-putriku-.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil menunggu putra-putriku keluar dari sekolahnya. Bangku kayu yang diletakan didepan sekolah kanak-kanak ini sangat berguna. Ucapkan terumakasih pada siapapun yang menyimpannya dengan baik dibawah pohon.

"Papaaa," Teriak Shikamine sambil manyun, tak lama kemudian ia menangis sesenggukan. Aku membuka mata dengan agak bingung, putri kecilku ini biasanya ceria dan dengan bangga memamerkan cengiran mautnya setidaknya ia tidak pernah menangis sampai begini mirip almarhum ibunya, sekarang ia malah langsung menghambur kepelukanku dengan airmata yang meluber-luber. Berbeda dengan adik kembarnya Shikagin yang malah menggerutu "Lama sekali papa, melepotkan." Katanya entahlah gaya bicaranya yang err- sedikit mirip denganku sambil menghampiriku yang digelayuti Shikamine. Tunggu, bukannya aku yang menunggu mereka ya? Heh Gin.

"Mine-chan apa yang terjadi?" kuelus rambut hitam Mine, "Gin-chan kakakmu kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit panik merasakan putri kecilku meremas pakaianku keras, sepertinya ia sedang sedih. Akupun menggendongnya.

"Aku tidak tau," Jawab Gin seadanya lantas menaiki sespan dan menyandarkan punggungnya, aku mendengus, bocah itu memang cerminanku saat kecil, "Tadi itu ibu gulu cantik mencelitakan tentang hali ibu, dan menyuluh kami mencelitakan tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan pada ibu hali ini, tapi anak Uchiha datal itu membuat Mine nee-chan menangis." lanjutnya, membuatku langsung melihat raut wajah mungil Mine yang masih sesenggukan, hidungnya memerah dan airmatanya tak mau berhenti.

"Maaf Shikamaru-san," Ujar seseorang yang baru datang, seorang guru TK cantik. Guru kesayangan yang sering diceritakan Mine. "Mine-chan tiba-tiba menangis tadi. Semua salahku, maaf." Katanya lagi.

FLASHBACK

"Mmmm, anak anak sebelum pulang. Ibu mau memberi kalian tebak-tebakan." seru guru cantik itu kepada murid-murid Tknya dan langsung dijawab dengan sorak sorai gembira para murid nya, "Coba tebak sekarang hari apa?" Tanyanya semangat dengan wajah ramah tamah yang menyenangkan setiap anak.

"Hari sabtu buuuu," jawab anak-anak itu antusias nan kompak sebagian sampai mengacungkan tangan.

Guru yang sering disapa Nata-sensei itu tersenyum simpul, "Kalian benar... tapi ada yang lebih tepat, yaitu hari ini adalah..." Katanya memberi jeda seperti pengumuman pemenang kuis, anak-anak sudah pongo siap mendengarkan, " HARI IBU." Lanjutnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Anak-anak masih pongo, "Memangnya ada apa dengan ibu dihari ini?" celetuk salah seorang anak laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki,

"Ibu adalah sosok wanita yang sangat berarti untuk kita, ia yang melahirkan kita, menyusui kita dan mengurus kita. Hari ibu adalah hari untuk menyenangkan ibu seperti seorang putri. Betapa menyenangkannya jika dihari ibu ini kalian cium pipi ibu kalian, lalu katakan padanya betapa kalian mencintai ibu. Semua akan melakukannya kan?" Ujar Nata-sensei lagi,

"Iya bu, ayah bilang mama senang bunga. Nana akan petikkan bunga untuk mama." Ujar seorang anak bermarga Yamanaka antusias.

"Baagus Inoisa-chan, Bagaimana denganmu Azu-kun?" Tanya Nata-sensei pada anak bermarga Uchiha yang tampangnya kelewat datar.

"Hn, Ibu cangat cenang mencubit hidungku. Aku takkan malah lagi jika itu teljadi lagi." Jawab anak itu datar mirip ayahnya, Uchiha Itachi. Cuma itu? Entahlah. Bu guru Nata garuk-garuk tembok mendadak.

"Wahh. Sekarang apa yang akan Mine-chan lakukan pada ibu mine?" Tanya nata-sensei menatap Mine yang tengah mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan krayon hitam sambil menunduk.

Mine yang mendengar itu malahmanyun, "Ada apa Mine-chan?" tanya Nata-senaei hawatir, ia mengusap rambut pirang Mine dengan lembut.

"Mine-chan kan gak punya mama bu gulu nata," Celetuk Uchiha Azu, "Jadi tak mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu pada ibunya," Lanjutnya datar.

"Azu-kun!" pekik bu guru Nata, ia benar-benar lupa jika Mine adalah piatu dan mulut pedas clan Uchiha satu itu tak dapat dihindari. Sangat tidak mirip dengan Itachi-kun, dia lebih mirip pamannya, Uchiha Sasuke, Nata membatin.

"Dia kan lahil dali batu bu,"

Mine meremas crsyon hitsmnys hinggs pstsh, kemudian ia lempar pada Azu, "CUKUP! Mine gak mau dengal. AZU-KUN JAHAT!" amarah Mine pecah.

"Sudah Mine-chan. Maafkan Azu-kun ya. Dia Cuma bercanda sayang," ujar Bu Nata lembut. Azu hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Tapi Mine bukan lahil dali batu bu! Azu-kun bohong!"

"Ibu percaya, Mine lahir dari mama yang sangat cantik dan baik, Mine-chan tenang ya..."

"Mine mau ketemu mama," Kata mine mulai melirih, matanya berkca-kaca "Tapi hiks.. Mine dan Gin-chan belum pelnah ketemu mama. Mine gak punya mama, mine Cuma punya papa." Lanjutnya mulai terisak.

"Mine-chan maafkan ibu," Nata-sensei memeluk Mine erat,

"Ibu bilang mama yang baik akan mengulusi dan membesalkan kita. Tapi kenapa mine nggak? Apa mama mine jahat? Mine cama Gin-chan belum pelnah ngelasain dipeluk mama, dicium mama. Mama mine jahat ya bu?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu Mine-chan..."

"Kalo gitu, apa Mine nakal? Jadi mama gak mau ngulusin Mine. Iya kan bu? Hiks.. hiks.. mine anak baik, mine mau mama hiks."

^^^ FlashBack OFF

"Maaf Shikamaru-san. Saya tidak tahu kalau..." Ia. Guru itu terus meminta maaf dengan tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa menenangkan Mine-chan segera. Saya pamit bu, mari." jawabku kemudian menaikan Mine disebelah Gin yang sudah tertidur di sespan. Sekarang aku tahu masalahnya. aku membatin merepotkan setiap detiknya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," Katanya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menyalakan Vespaku. Aku menatap wajah Mine yang masih sedikit merah walaupun tangisannya mulai reda. "Mine-chan itu cantik, tapi lebih cantik lagi jika tidak menangis." Kataku lalu mencium pipi putih Mine. Kemudian aku menjalankan Vespaku.

Aku tak langsung membawanya pulang. Mampir disebuah kedai ice cream mungkin bisa menghibur purta-putriku. Gin yang semula tidur pun ikut bangun dan mengekoriku dan Mine kedalam kedai. Tak salah, ice cream merupakan makanan favorit mereka, lihat saja Gin yang pipinya celemotan ice cream vanila.

"Papa, Mine mau mama," celetuk Mine, mungkin ia teringat lagi mamanya sampai-sampai ia hanya mengaduk-aduk sisa ice creamnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Aku menghela nafas, mine yang polos. dulu anak itu tidak pernah menanyakan ibunya, toh kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi walaupun hanya dibesarkan ayahnya saja. Aku selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang 'mama' dengan anak-anak, ternyata itu salah. Ya memang salah. Seharusnya aku terus terang saja. Mine dan Gin memang belum pernah bertemu sang mama, karena istriku Temari meninggal saat melahirkan Mine, beruntung Gin cepat dikeluarkan dari rahimnya oleh pihak rumah sakit. Aku sendiri terpukul saat itu, tapi aku berharap agar kesedihan ini tak menular pada buah hati kami.

"Mine-chan, mama sudah tenang dialam sana. Mama sayang sama Mine-chan, Gin-chan juga. Jangan ingat-ingat mama lagi ya, nanti mama sedih." Ujarku mengelus surai kelam milik Mine. Mine hanya merengut.

Gin yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan tiba-tiba menarik-narik lengan kemejaku. Kuelus rambut jocrong Gin, "Kenapa papa gak caliin mama balu aja?" tanyanya membutku terdiam. Mama baru? Tak pernah terlintas di benakku untuk menikah lagi.

"Memangnya bisa Gin-chan?" Tanya Mine antusias. Gin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja bisa Mine-neechan." Jawab si bungsu Gin sambil menguap. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, putraku yag satu itu memang terlalu cerdas untuk ukuran anak 4 tahun.

"Kalau gitu, ayo belikan mama balu untuk kami pa." Rengek Mine tiba-tiba.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, dikira seorang ibu itu dagangan bisa dibeli? "Mine, tidak ada toko yang menjual mama," ucapku penuh sabar,

"NGGAK MAU! MINE MAU MAMA BALU!"

"Mine..." Kataku pelan sambil menghela nafas berusaha tetap sabar. "Mine sayang papa kan? Jangan memaksa papa ya. Papa gak bisa melakukan segala hal seperti dewa." Ujarku mengelus rambut Mine yang dikucir dua diatas.

"Mine sayang papa lebih dari apapun. Tapi mine mau mama." Mine keukeuh inginkan seorang mama.

"Gimana kalo mama balu nya Nata-sensei. Dia kan cantik pa," Gin berujar polos seperti memberi pendapat. Err- rasanya aku ingin menjitaknya.

Setelah susah payah membujuk Mine untuk tidak membahas tentang mama baru, kami pun pulang, seperti biasa Gin tertidur dalam perjalanan begitupun Mine, alhasil aku harus menggendongnya untuk memindahkan mereka kesarangnya. Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat melihat dua malaikat kecil yang dititipkan tuhan melalui Temari. Temari, andai kau bisa melihat betapa lucunya putra putri kita. Ah Aku mulai melow.

Kutatap wajah-wajah polos mereka, damai. Aku jadi ingat diriku sebelum menikah dengan Almarhumah Temari, aku bukanlah tipe lelaki peka. Tapi sekarang dengan mengurus mereka, meskipun merepotkan aku merasa memiliki jiwa lebih keibuan. Am maksudku aku bisa lebih punya perasaan peka. Tidak seperti dulu.

Cukup puas memandangi wajah mereka, aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Tak ada yang ingin kukerjakan sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku memijat-mijat remote TV. Kurasa tak ada tontonan menarik sebelum jemariku memijat tombol yang membuat channel TV berpindah ke acara Berita.

"Sekilas Info. menurut BMKG, beberapa saat lagi akan turun Salju mendadak dan mengakibatkan badai di sekitar daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya. Bagi anda yang tengah akan bepergian sebaiknya urungkan niat anda dan tutup pintu rumah anda rapat-rapat, sekian dari saya Ank-"

Pet. Aku cepat mematikan TV dan bergerak melihat cuaca sekitar dan ya ternyata mendung, beberapa butiran salju pun mulai turun. mmm mendadak sekali. Kemudian aku meutup pintu kembali dan menyelimuti putra-putriku dengan selimut tebal. Cuaca memang semakin kacau. Ada-ada saja, salju saat musim kemarau. Aku harus waspada tentang berita badai salju itu.

_Someone POV_

_Demi apapun aku benci mereka! Uchiha biadab, aku harus menghancurkan mereka yang telah hancurkan hidupku yang semula damai. Dengan senjata pusau gunting kesayanganku, kuayunkan keduanya, kakiku ikut adil dalam penyerangan ini. Ilmu beladiriku cukup tinggi. Setidaknya melawan 7 orang laki-laki sekaligus bukan hal yang sulit. Itulah salahsatu hal yang membuatku bisa menjadi seorang ketua gengster._

_Bugh, Trak, Brak._

_Sayang sekali Uchiha itu selalu licik. Kuajak 1 lawan 1, dia malah membawa puluhan anak buah. Rasanya aku mulai terdesak. "Black Earth, menyerahlah." Si Brengsek Uchiha muncul dengan santainya diantara anak buahnya yang masih sibuk menyerangku._

"_Tch, aku akan meyerah jika nyawaku sudah terlepas dari kerongkonganku!" Kataku ambil menendang seorang anak buahnya. "Kau itu Licik UCHIHA BULUK! Aku tak butuh bertarung dengan anak buahmu!" Tambahku emosi, tanpa perasaan kutebas leher seorang anak buah Uchiha. Darahnya bercecer kewajahku. Erangan keras itu tak kuperdulikan setelah kejadian 'itu' yang membuatku berjiwa pembunuh, terlebih jika mendengar kata Uchiha, semua kejadian berdarah itu membuatku terasa terbakar nafsu membunuh._

"_Hn, Itulah perbedaan aku dan kau." Katanya sambil menghisap rokok dan membuang puntungnya kebawah bangunan yang kami pijak. Ya tentu aja, tempat kami bertarung ini sebuah atap gedung berlantai 30, entah berapa meter kami berpijak diatas tanah._

"_Persetan."_

_Wushhhh, kurasa badai salju tiba, gerakku kurang cepat sepertinya, seharusnya aku sudah menghabisinya. Namun apa? Aku malah terdesak macam ini. Tak satupun anak buahku ku beritahu perihal aku meyerang Uchiha. Aku tak pernah licih kamasalah menantang._

_Buagh... kaki seseorang menendang perutku hingga aku terpelanting beberapa meter, hanya beberapa Inchi dari sisi gedung yang menganga. "Uhukh," sial!_

"_Susah juga tepat mengenaimu nona," kata pria botak itu._

"_Cuih," aku meludah, darah bercampur disana._

"_BOS!"_

_Aku menoleh, suara itu, Anak buahku, ah bukan, kawanku. Mereka datang? Benarkah? Satu, dua, tiga, mmm hanya 10 orang? Tak apa._

"_Senjata cadanganmu," si rambut merah melemparkan sebuah pisau gunting dan dengan sigap kutangkap dan kumasukan ke tas kecil di pahaku._

"_Terimakasih, panda."_

_Aku bangkit dan balas meninju si botak, mereka... kawan-kawanku ikut meramaikan pertarungan ini, aku kembali bergairah. Aku melompat menghampiri si Uchiha yang tengah menyeringai di pinggiran gedung tanpa pembatas. Aku membelah Gunting yang tadi kubawa menjadi dua buah pisau. Tanpa ragu kuayunkan piau itu pada si Uchiha._

"_Ucapkan pesan terakhirmu Uchiha,"_

_SRAK. Aku mengerjap, ia menangkisnya dengan santai memakai telapak tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah._

"_Tidak semudah itu membunuhku, Black Earth. Kau butuh dua puluh tahun lagi," Ujarnya,kurasa aku lengah, saat kusadar si brengsek menendangku hingga aku terjatuh bebas. Mungkin aku terlalu gegabah tentang ini._

"_KUROTSUCHI!" teriakan kawan-kawanku menyadarkanku dari keterpakuan. Aku tak bisa berteriak, terlalu sulit._

_Syuuuttt... Hembus angin merayap tubuhku bersamaan dengan salju-salju yang berhamburan membuat udara semakin dingin, aku sadar aku gagal membunuhnya lagi. Setidaknya aku harus punya waktu lain kali untuk membunuhnya, artinya aku harus selamat dari sini, aku kehabian akal tentang bagaimana caranya tidak jatuh, sedangkan aku terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah. Apa aku akan mati sia-sia sebelum menghancurkan si brengsek Uchiha itu? Perlahan aku memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi terjatuh bebas dari ketinggian puluhan atau ratusan kaki sebelum menghantam permukaan dan mungkin mati?_

_**BRUG**_

Ia terjatuh bebas dan tepat mengenai atas sebuah atas truk besar yang tengah melaju. Ia meringis dan terbatuk darah, rasanya ia sulit bernafas, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Supir tak menghiraukan suara dentuman diatas truknya, ia tetap berjalan dalam kantuk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membawa wanita itu beberapa Kilo meter jauhnya hingga sebuah polisi tidur membuat guncangan dan menjatuhkan wanita sekarat itu dengan tidak berkepri wanitaan.

**NewMother**

Aku merasakan sesak didadaku seperti ada yang menindih, kepalaku berguncang-guncang, entahlah. Apa ini efek badai salju? Pokoknya aku malas membuka mata.

"Papa papa Mine mau main salju," terdengar suara cempreng khas anak-anak selagi kepalaku masih berguncang. Asumsiku salah tentang guncangan tadi, jelas-jelas itu perbuatan Mine, putri kecilku ia duduk didadaku sambil menampar-nampar pipiku. Kurang ajar ya? Dengan malas aku membuka mata dan mendapati wajah imut Mine yang merajuk, mungkin dia sebal membangunkanku yang tak juga mau bangun. Sengaja aku pejamkan mata lagi untuk menggoda Mine.

"Ihh Papaaaa banguuuun!" dengan ganas Mine memencet Hidungku dengan sadisnya sambil terus menendang-nendang bentalku.

"Iya-Iya Mine-chan. Papa bangun hoammm." Ujarku melepas tangan mungil Mine di hidungku.

"Papa Mine mau main salju," Katanya lagi, aku melirik keluar jendela, apa badai saljunya usai? Yah sepertinya. Jam dinding menunjukan waktu sudah sore. Mungkin anak-anak akan kuajak ke YakiniQ, perutku menjerit MULAI LAPAAAAR!

Setelahnya kubangunkan Gin yang masih tidur pulas. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya selagi keluar rumah. Ia mungkin tak akan menangis, tapi aku hanya khawatir saja. Aku memakaikan keduanya baju hangat dan ciput imut untuk menghengatkan kepalanya.

"Ayo pergi!" Ujarku menenteng keduanya diantara pinggang, Gin dikanan dan Mine dikiri.

"Hahaha papa hebat, papa kuat!" seru Mine sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Iya dong. Papa siapa?"

"Mineeee."

"Papa Gin juga, menyebalkan." Sergah Gin sambil menopang dagunya.

"Iya papa kalian berdua,"

Kali ini kami berjalan kaki, berhubung YakiniQ hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari rumah, itung-itung membiasakan mereka berjalankaki. 10 menit akhirnya kami sampai didepan YakiniQ, kubiarkan Mine dan Gin yang menentukan dimana meja yang akan kami tempati. Aku mengekori mereka dari belakang. Gin dan Mine cukup terlihat riang dengan melompat-lompat girang. Oh ternyata disana ada guru mereka Nata-sensei. Pantas saja Mine berlari-lari menghampiri meja pojok itu disusul Gin.

"Nata-sensei disini juga?" Tanya Mine duduk disebelah kirinya sedangkan disebelah kanannya ada seorang gadis kecil beriris putih seperti Hinata, ya putrinya. Kulihat Gin duduk disebelah gadis kecil itu.

"Iya, wah Gin dan Mine datang dengan siapa?"

Ekhem. Aku berdehem sebelum ikut duduk dengan mereka.

"Oh Shikamaru-san."

"Kami boleh gabung? Sepertinya Mine dan Gin ingin sebangku dengan guru kesayangannya," Ujarku

"Tentu boleh, Shikamaru-san." Balas Hinata imut. Aku mulai memesan makanan dan minuman. Seperti biasa aku harus memilihkan menu untuk Gin yang terlalu malas memilih-milih makanan juga Mine yang gak kira-kira kalau mesen makanan. Terpilihlah 3 tiga daging asap dan jus stroberi kesukaan Mine dan Gin.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, kami berbincang-bincang ringan seputar Mine dan Gin disekolah, syukurlah mereka tak pernah membuat ulah. Kecuali Gin yang sering ketiduran. Setelah agak lama pelayan pun mengantarkanpesanan kami.

"Bu gulu, bu gulu, maukah bu gulu jadi mama Mine?"

Byuuurrr, reflek aku menyemburkan jus stroberi yang baru kuteguk mendengar celetukan polos Mine. Buru-buru aku mengambil tisue di meja dan membersihkan semburan jus stroberi yang berceceran dimeja, memalukan.

"Maaf," Ujarku garuk garuk kepala sinting, "Mine," ancamku mendelik.

"Tidak apa-apa Shikamaru-san." Katanya tersenyum ramah, "Mine-chan, Bu Guru kan sudah jadi mama mine disekolah, tapi dirumah Bu guru sudah jadi mamanya Hime." Tambahnya menjelaskan pada Mine, Hime sang putri mendekap erat Hinata.

"Bagitu ya," ujar Mine pelan, fyuh syukurlah Hinata tak memasukannya kehati. Dasar polos, merepotkan.

"Baiklah, Gin-chan, Mine-chan dan Shikamaru-san. Saya pamit duluan." Ujar Hinata pamit, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati bu gulu dan Hime-chan,"

"Dadah bu gulu, Hime-chan,"

Tangan mereka melambai-lambai mengantar Hinata pergi, aku menghela nafas.

"Mine, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ya?" ujarku mengelus kepala Mine yang terbalut ciput berbentuk kepala rusa.

"Apa itu salah pa?" tanya Mine polos.

"Tentu aja, Bu guru Nata kan sudah punya keluarga sendiri, Mine-chan. Anak papa kan pintar. pasti mengerti."

Mine mengangguk-angguk,

"Sudah, habiskan makannya dan ayo pulang." Ujarku membuat mereka cepat-cepat menandaskan jus stroberinya. Mine cepat-cepat menarikku.

"Yaampun Mine, papa bisa jalan sendiri."

"Habisnya papa kan kalau sudah makan sering ketiduran."

Ya benar sekali, makanya aku mempercepat langkahku, hoaaammm,

"Tujuh,"

"Mine, jangan lari lari nanti jatuh. Hoammm,"

"Delapan,"

"Hei gin, apa yang kau hitung? Hoammm," Selidikku pada Gin yang berjalan sedikit tertinggal beberapa langkah dariku.

"Sembilan, ayah sudah menguap sembilan kali." Ujar Gin membuatku sweatdrop. Kurang kerjaan sekali dia.

"GYAAAA PAPAAAA ADA MAYAT!"

Aku mengerjap, Mine menjerit histeris dan kembali arah dan langsung memelukku. Mayat? Siapa yang membuang mayat dirumahku? Dikira TPU apa halamanku?

"Mayat? Dimana?"

"Ituuu pa, didekat pagal!" Mine menunjuk-nunjuk gundukan salju putih yang terkontaminasi warna merah. Aku berjengit. Ternyata benar ada sesosok 'Mayat'. Aku cepat menghampirinya.

"Papa ih, takut!" jerit Mine tertahan saatku meneliti sosok yang terbaring penuh darah didepan rumahku. "Pssttt,"

"Sejak kapan Mayat belnafas?" Celetuk Gin yang memperhatikan wajah pucat sosok itu.

"Aduh Gin, berarti dia masih hidup." Ujarku buru-buru menurunkan Mine dan membopong sosok itu dan beberapa barang yang ia bawa. Kemudian ku telpon dokter yang biasa menangani Mina atau Gin saat sakit agar datang kerumahku dan memeriksanya.

"hallo, Sakura kau bisa datang kerumahku? Ini keadaan genting."

"Ada apa Shika? Maaf aku sedang diluar kota. Paling lusa,"

"uhh ya sudah kalau tidak bisa," Aku buru-buru menutup telepon,..kulihat keluar jendela. Salju semakin lebat, sepertinya badai salju akan terjadi lagi. artinya aku tak bisa membawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika ia mati? Oh tidak, setidaknya aku harus mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku yang harus menggantinya kan? Ah Ino pasti bisa!

..

"Nah sudah kuganti pakaiannya, sekarang kau harus menjelaskan, siapa wanita itu Shika?" tuntut ino setelah kupaksa mengganti pakaian wanita itu, "Korban yang kau tabrak?"

"Bukan Ino, aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku tak menemukan kartu identitasnya."

Ino mengerenyit, aku menghela nafas, sebenarnya malas ekali menjelaskan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya, "Aku menemukannya dihalaman sudah sekarat begitu," ujarku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana jika ia mati shika?"

"Kalau dia mati ya kuburkan aja di TPU, jika besok dia belum sadarkan diri, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

"mmm terserah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," Pamit Ino, aku mengangguk tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada ino.

..

"Mine-chaaan sudah malam, Minum susu lalu gosok gigi kemudian tidur." Ujarku membawakan segelas susu untuk Mine sedangkan Gin sudah tidur sejak tadi sore.

"..."

Mine tak menjawab. Ia terlihat terlalu asyik memandangi sosok wanita yang ia anggap mayat tadi sore.

"Mine,"

"Pa, dia itu pelempuan atau laki-laki?"

Kuhampiri bocah kesayanganku itu, "Dia perempuan Mine, dia itu cantik jika diwajahnya tidak ada luka, mungkin." Jawabku mengedikan bahu.

"Tapi kenapa lambutnya pendek pa? Sepelti laki-laki..." Mine masih memandangi sosok yang tak kutahu namanya itu.

"Mungkin dia suka gaya rambut begitu," Jawabku asal.

"Kalo dia baik, Mine mau minta dia jadi mama Mine, boleh kan pa?" ujarnya polos, kuusap lembut rambut Mine,

"Sudah, sekarang Mine minum susunya, gosok gigi lalu tidur ya. Sebelumnya Mine berdo'a dulu untuk perempuan ini biar cepat siuman." Ujarku, Mine mengangguk cepat dan meneguk tandas susu yang kubawa tadi hingga tetes terakhir.

...

Kring Kring Kring... tengah malam gelap, Shikamaru terganggu dari tidurnya mendengar suara bising dari dalam sebuah kantong lusuh dibawah kasur yang terpaksa ia bagi dengan seorang wanita yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan mata tertutup Shikamatu mengubek isi kantong itu dan menemukan benda elektronik persegi panjang, ia mengambilnya dan menekan tombol sembarang.

"hngg hallo," ujar Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya, antara sadar dan tidak.

"BOS! BOS! Kau dimana?" disebrang sana terdengar eorang laki-laki berteriak rusuh,

"Nghh siapa?"

"Heii kau siapa? Dimana Bos Black Earth?"

"Ha? Mhhh ini mungkin untukmu," ujar Shikamaru menempelkan Handphone itu ditelinga si wanita yang jelas-jelas koma.

"..."

"BOS! Kau baik-baik saja? KAU DIMANA?"

"..."

"Nghh dia tidak ingin bicara," Ujar Shikamaru sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon kemudian melemparnya sembarang arah.

PRAK, Derr

"HAH?" Mata Shikamaru terbuka mendadak, kesadarannya langsung penuh. Ia menatap Handphone yang baru ia rusak dan wanita yang koma disampingnya bergantian. "bodoh," gumamnya sebelum menepuk jidat dan memeriksa HP yang ia yakin telah mati total dengan hangus terbakar akibat ledakan kecil itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala frustasi. Ia mengambil tas yang barusan ia ubek-ubek. Kemungkinan besar Ino yang menyimpannya kebawah ranjang, rasanya tadi ia belum mengecek tas kecil itu. Shikamaru membuka tas hitam itu hati-hati.

"Gunting?" Gumamnya kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas, ia menghela nafas. Tatap saja tak ada kartu identitas disana. Dan bodohnya satu-satunya alat yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk malah ia rusak.

Shikamaru memasukan bangkai HP itu kedalam tas kecil itu lagi, dan melemparnya kebawah kasur kembali dan memilih melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu. Persetan, bagaimana besok sajalah.

TBC!

Yeahhhh, FF Baru, Masih Shika Kuro, lalalala mungkin ini akan jadi FF panjang. Tapi tenang, ini udah ada dari awal sampe end di kepala. Tinggal ketik saja. Nah ngetiknya itu yang sering males.

Entahlah, aku selalu malas mengedit atas typo yang berantakan, semoga cerita ini tidak akan menggantung ditengah jalan seperti FF yang atunya xD

Yoshhh, Read and Review please! :D


End file.
